gonefandomcom-20200225-history
San Francisco de Sales Island
Sanjit Virtue Peace Bowie Pixie Caine Diana Penny Bug Taylor Albert Leslie-Ann Pug Alicia Quinn |stauts = |appearances=''Gone Lies Plague Fear Light'' }}San Francisco de Sales is an island located in the north corner of the FAYZ. The nearby islands are Santa Elissa Island and Crabclaw Island. Description San Francisco de Sales Island is where Jennifer Brattle & Todd Chance lived with their five adopted children, Sanjit, Virtue, Peace, Bowie and Pixie before the FAYZ. Appearances ;Gone During Sam, Astrid, Quinn, Edilio, and Little Pete's trip along the FAYZ Wall, the island is mentioned as; ;Lies In Lies, Caine and the remainder of Caine's Crew leave for San Francisco de Sales and take over the island. Sanjit and Virtue, attempting to trick Caine into leaving, pretend that the island is a leper colony, and that the two are the only ones on the island. However, Diana quickly figures out they are lying, and they have no choice but to take them in. They give them food with medicine to make them fall asleep, while they then take Peace, Bowie and Pixie and leave by helicopter for Perdido Beach. Caine, Diana, Penny and Bug wake up quickly and realize that Sanjit and Virtue have left in a helicopter. Caine sees them as they are taking off. Caine uses telekinesis to hold the helicopter. When Penny offers to work her illusions on them, Caine lifts her up and puts her above the helicopter for doubting him. Diana, unwilling to let the children be harmed, threatens to fall off the cliff if Caine doesn't stop. She accidentally does fall, and Caine is forced to use his power to stop her from falling, even if it means that Penny falls and the helicopter is able to escape. They find Penny later with both of her legs literally shattered. ;Plague In Plague, Caine, Diana, Penny (still with her broken legs) and Bug live on San Francisco de Sales. They get used to the luxury of real food, hot baths and showers, and clean clothes, although Caine and Diana are arguing, Penny is going insane from the pain, and Bug is spying on Diana and Penny when they change. Finally, Quinn comes to tell about the Plague and the bugs infecting the town. Caine decides it is time for him to go back to Perdido Beach and make a heroic entrance, while saving the town. Diana is reluctant, however, because she had gotten used to the luxury. When they arrive back in town, Taylor is given the option to join with Caine and have access to the luxuries of teleporting to San Francisco de Sales island, which she accepts. ;Fear In the beginning of Fear, Taylor is at San Francisco de Sales and realizes that her skin has turned gold. She teleports back, trying to get to Clifftop, but gets stuck in a tree (much like Albert's Cat). She then teleports and lands halfway in a car, having lost both her legs and one hand. She is found by Sanjit and Virtue, but Lana is unable to heal her, since she is no longer a mammal, but a reptile. San Francisco de Sales is then taken by Albert, when he abandons Perdido Beach to live on the island with a few of his people. He brings missiles from the power plant in case someone tries to get on to the island. ;Light When the barrier becomes transparent at the end of Fear, a lot of the children stay and camp at the barrier with their parents on the other side which leaves no one working in the fields. Since the children are in danger of starvation, Edilio sends Quinn to San Francisco de Sales island to get Albert back. Albert, regretting his escape, decides to go back to Perdido Beach and once again feed the children. After the series, Todd Chance and Jennifer Brattle move their kids to their other home. They briefly return to the island and discover Caine's letters. de:San Francisco de Sales pl:Wyspa San Francisco de Sales Category:Locations Category:Gone Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light